A Last Little Push
by AAnitab
Summary: Something's wrong with Giles, magically speaking, and Buffy ends up lovin' it. Giles/Buffy romantic smut.


Title: A last little Push

Author: AnitaB

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the Buffy universe, I just let them have more fun than Joss does.

Pairing: Buffy/Giles

Rating: Nc17, happy sex

Summary: well, it's plotless, but basically a spell serves as a last little push to get our slayer and her watcher together. Hey, I said it was plotless, whattaya expect for 2 ½ pages.

Author's note: I directly and fully blame Gatekeeper for this plotless little sex scene. She challenged me to write a sex scene two and a half pages long or less and a sex scene in first person. This fulfilled both dares. Ha ha, I win.

A last little push

By AnitaB

"Giles, what are you doing?" I'd never seen him look like that–well I had but not at me. He'd worn that strange mix of a predatory hunger and an aura of danger before but never for me. Shivering, I took a step back and he matched it with a step forward. Giles was stalking me. My safe, mentory, sexy –no, not sexy, just safe– watcher was backing me up against a wall. And that look said I was either gonna die from or really, really enjoy what he did to me when we got there. "Giles, please talk to me. What's going on? What's happening to you?"

His smile darkened and his eyes flicked down my body. And I shivered caught between fear and desire. Yup, there it was–the wall against my back and Giles closing in from the front.

"Please, Giles, answer me."

Flattening his hands against the wall behind me, he leaned in close. The scent of his cologne teased me like it never had before this. Making me want to see how it tasted on his skin.

"Buffy,"

*Oh, God.* The way he said my name sent muscle spasms through my body. No, bad hands, no reaching out to touch Giles. Fisting the disobedient limbs, I shoved them against the wall.

"Giles, do you know what–..." He touched me, the lightest brush of his lips against mine and I was suddenly drowning in heat. My hands, now perfectly obedient, opened and threaded themselves into his hair, bringing his lips back to mine. "Oh, Giles, please." God, this kiss. I had waited forever for this–this urgent, hungry battle by lips and tongues to feel, to taste more. So good. His hands stroking along my back made me moan. I'd dreamed of those hands touching me. "Giles, please."

Breaking the kiss, that gorgeous man I've denied wanting for so long pressed that lean, hard body against mine, growling, "Buffy, my Slayer, mine."

"God, yes, yours, Giles. Only yours." Tying my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer, needing another of those breath-stealing kisses. Needing so much more. I loved this– his hair so soft in my hands, his strong hands lifting me against the wall, the warm weight of his body cradled between my legs. God, I could feel him, hard, urgent, ready and cradled so close to where I wanted him to be. "Giles, I need you." My legs curled around his waist, pressing Giles harder against me and feeling him groan against my lips. So good, but not enough. I had to touch him, feel his skin under mine. Ripping open his shirt with all its far too tiny buttons, I groaned at the feel of his lean shoulders rippling against my fingers. The breath simply stopped in my throat when his hands slid up my legs to....oh, god, gotta love those artistic hands. "Giles, please."

"You want this, Buffy? You want me?" He moved against me, setting fires only the feel of him inside me could quench. Strong arms rocked my hips against his and I couldn't take anymore. Sealing Giles' lips closed with my own, I slid both hands down the hard lines of his chest to the barrier of his belt. Grabbing my wrists, he pinned my hands to the wall above my head, effortlessly supporting me with the strength of his legs. "I want to see, taste. So beautiful." His lips trailed down my neck as his hands released my wrists to quickly open my shirt and bra and rip off my panties. "So sweet," The caress of his lips over my breasts stilled my hands. But only momentarily, I still needed more.

The belt gave way before me, then the button, and the zipper. And then, oh god, the hard length of him in my hands. "Giles, please, I need you now." The tightening of his arms around me and the panting sound of his breath against my lips only heightened the need inside me. "Now, Giles,"

"God, yes, my lady, my Buffy." His palms cradled my hips and the hard shaft of him pressed slowly inside me. Finally. I could feel him, finally as close as I'd always wanted him to be. "You feel so good, luv."

Then he started to move: my brain shut down and my body responded wildly and completely. My hands clenched on his shoulders as my legs tightened around his waist, both pulling him closer. Giles burned a path up my throat to my lips with the wet glide of his tongue, driving the breath from my lungs with the urgency of his kiss and the hard heat of him inside me. It was so good, so right to finally be meeting every thrust of Giles' body with one of my own. Clutching this man I'd always needed closer, I slid my tongue against his and felt the mass of sensations building at the base of my spine. I was so close.

"So close, sweet Buffy. I want to feel it." Shifting against me, sliding an arm around my waist and the other up my back, Giles moved us a little away from the wall. Supporting me carefully, he changed the angle, running the length of himself over...oh, god....that little spot inside me. Too much, it was....too much. Feeling his skin break under my nails, I shattered, screaming his name as every cell in my body spasmed. His teeth in my shoulder and my name shouted from his lips only stretched out the pleasure flooding me. Then we were on the floor, me still in his lap, him still inside me, and something else floated away.

The muscles in his back flinched. "What have I done? God, Buffy, I am so sorry." He tried to pull away but I couldn't let him take this back.

I wanted it too much. I caught his face in my hands, crossed my ankles behind him, and made Giles look at me. "Giles! Please. Did you want me... before...this? Did you want me?"

Weakly meeting my eyes, he slumped a little in my grip. "Yes, god help me, I did."

Relief shot through me and I pulled him closer. "Then where do you think you're going? I just got you here." Pressing my lips to his, I sighed with pleasure as he responded just as eagerly.

Nothing had ever felt so right.

The end


End file.
